The Warlock and The Witch
by NeoCriMs0n
Summary: "If you are the Witch, then I am the Warlock." He had always thought of her as just an arrogant girl who acts like she knows everything. But, an agonizing scenery changed his views towards her, and their hidden affections for each other. Slight "Code Geass" Parody. Moonshipping (Jin x Rachel) ONESHOT


Author's Notes: I would be delving deep into these two characters so people would get an innate understanding why it's not just a random pairing out of nowhere. Both of these characters, if you think about it, are so different yet so similar. Because, they really remind me so much of Lelouch and C.C (from **Code Geass**). Both Rachel and C.C gave powers to Jin and Lelouch while they are in near-death situations (The Susano'o Unit to Jin, and the Geass of Absolute Obedience to Lelouch). Plus, Hakumen's voice is officially based from Lelouch's Zero persona. In Jin's story mode in CS, Jin calls Rachel a "Witch" – a very clever tribute to the scene in the **Code Geass **Anime where Lelouch said that if C.C is the "Witch", then he is the "Warlock".

While Ragna and Rachel is a popular pairing, I don't really see any sort of chemistry between the two. So, I don't really like it. On the other hand, Jin and Rachel kinda struck me. They are different, yet so similar. Don't get me wrong, I like Jin x Tsubaki too, you know.

That aside, I'm probably one of the only handful of people who support this pairing. I think the shipping name for this couple according to what I saw in Tumblr is "**Moonshipping**"?. So, I will name this couple just that.

Anyways, this story is set sometime in the events of "Chrono Phantasma".

-

One Shot –The Warlock and The Witch

His body gave out on him in the last moment. They have been training for days to no end, with little rest to boot. He panted continuously for air as he supported himself with his sword. How many times have they been doing this? How many days has it been? He had already lost count.

"Come on boy, you'll never be able to fully utilize your power this way!" said by his beastkin trainer.

One of the Six Heroes, Jubei, has been pushing him to his body's limits for quiet a while now. He had to admit that he grew rather fond of the boy more than he did his previous student. This boy is much more calm and composed when it comes to their daily training, but his concentration could use some work. And without focus, how can he control the "Power of Order"?

"Stand up, Jin. We're not finished, yet…"

He looked up at the beastkin with annoying eyes and gritted his teeth. His body is in pain now. But, he knows that in order for him to fully control his immense power, he must endure whatever trials this so-called "One-Eyed Lotus" gives him. How can he ever hope to defeat his brother and save the world, otherwise?

"Y-yes..!" he said as he slowly hoisted himself back up with his sword and readied his stance.

"Come at me, boy!" the beastkin beckoned and they began their training again.

The full moon is shining brightly. In a nearby high patch of land observing the two, is a figure of a girl. Her black dress dancing in time with the night wind, she drank a sip of her tea as she watched the two with a smile on her face. It's like watching an expensive theatre for entertainment.

"My, oh my… Both of them are really rough.." she said. "How utterly dreadful.."

"Princess, you sure took a liking into watching Mr. Hero fighting.." She heard her red plush familiar. She took those words as an insult and slapped the familiar away. The red bat shouted in pain.

"Well, that looks like it hurts.. You never learn, do you.?" Her other familiar said. An umbrella-like cat.

She continued watching the two. She could already tell that Mr. Hero is about to give in, what with all those visible blood on his face. She had always been fantasizing about him covered in blood all over. His beautiful face smeared in that intoxicating, thick red liquid, and panting heavily for air - the thought of it makes her whole body tingle.

She smiled naughtily as she licked one of her fingers. "You look better that way, Mr. Hero…" She giggled slightly and took another sip of her tea.

Hours later, both men took notice of the late night hour.

"I guess that's it for tonight, boy." He went near the young man and patted his head. "You've done well. Rest for tonight. We will have another go tomorrow."

The boy's breaths were ragged now. And he can tell he is beginning to feel dizzy. Jubei had to admire the boy's endurance. This is the first time a student of his made him fully exhausted. Despite the visible blood on his face he inflicted, the boy has an enormous amount of stamina. If this is the amount of power he can put up even when his powers are limited, he couldn't imagine how monstrous his powers will be once he can finally reach his full potential.

"Y-yes..!" the boy nodded, and both men retired for the night.

The young hero decided to hang around outside. He went to the forest and dipped his nude, aching body in a nearby river. He washed his wounds clean. After he relaxed his body in the water, he took a look at the bright full moon – how he hated it. He breathed a sigh of annoyance as he closed his eyes and continued to revel in the heavenly feeling of the water around his naked body. But, he knew for a fact earlier that he wasn't alone.

"I know you have been watching there for quiet some time, now.." he re-opened his eyes but kept his back faced on the presence. "Witch..!"

"My, oh my.. Your senses are quiet astounding, Mr. Hero.." the vampiric girl stopped her tracks with her two familiars and smiled mischievously. She began to take notice of her umbrella cat familiar going near the young hero.

"Nago, control yourself..!" She shouted and the familiar shook it's head.

"I'm so sorry, princess.. I can't control myself sometimes."

"Geez.." The red plush familiar followed suit.

"What do you want?" The young hero asked interrupting the comedic moment.

"As usual, such unpleasant words from such a beautiful face.. " She giggled. "But, I would forgive you for your insolence this time.."

"I'm not asking for your forgiveness.." He replied. "Besides, can't you see I'm kind of pre-occupied right now..?"

"Even an idiot can see that, Mr. Hero.." She turned her back on him. "I would like some company tonight, you see.."

"Company?"

"Yes." She flipped one of her twin tails of hair. "And don't get the wrong idea, I was just bored, you see. I want to show you something, as well.."

The young hero kept silent. For some reason, he can't think of a word to say.

"I'll be waiting for you outside of this forest." She proceeded to leave. "Oh, and Mr. Hero.. Don't make me wait. A person such as yourself shouldn't keep a lady waiting.."

He turned his head slightly to look at her. "You're annoying."

"I beg to differ, Mr. Hero.." She replied, and then teleported herself away.

He breathed a sigh of relief when she left. He seriously wanted to rest after this. At first, he was thinking he should just ditch her and go to sleep elsewhere. But, he knows she can just transport him to her location anyways just like she did the last time they met. That last meeting ended in hostility, but for a good reason. He managed to gain knowledge of his hidden power. But, everything is still a blur to him.

He got his body out of the water and puts his uniform back on. When he got outside of the forest, no one is there. He breathed another sigh of annoyance and waited.

"Shouldn't keep a lady waiting my ass.." He said in slight anger and crossed his arms.

Moments later, he felt that his body gave out on him and he fell to the ground.

"M-my body..!"

"Relax, Mr. Hero…"

He heard her voice. That witch. She's right in front of him but he can't clearly make her out. His vision blurred and he fell unconscious. She caught him and gently placed his head in her lap. She caressed his sleepy head, gently running her fingers to his smooth golden locks.

"You must know, Mr. Hero…"

He awoke in a sort of twisted dimension. This is crazy. He can see nothing but multiple portals of random images. Like someone is messing with his mind. He found himself continuously delving in deep to the endless spiral of images. He can see people – people being eaten by a huge, eight-headed monster. The monster does nothing but destroy. And then he saw the Silver Knight, Hakumen, one of the six legendary heroes of the past dealing the mighty blow to the monster. He saw himself as a child, he saw a green ghost figure with a huge smirk on it's face and it laughed at him. He saw himself in his Academy days, with Tsubaki, Makoto, Noel, and Carl. And then he saw Mai Natsume and Cajun Faycott – two people he hardly had time to get well acquainted with. And then he saw a familiar girl. That witch. With a very old-looking man in a wheelchair. They seemed to be discussing something of utter importance. He saw himself with them, but he is bedridden and with wounds all over.

What the hell is all of this? He hates it. He hates everything about this place. It's like Hell in it's finest form. He held his head with both of his hands as he screamed in agony and closed his eyes.

_I am a Witch…_

He re-opened his eyes as he heard a familiar voice. He saw the familiar young girl in front of him. Both of them are naked. The spiraling around them seemed to have stopped and time stood still.

The girl turned to look at him and smiled painfully. "I am an Observer.." she said. "I have lived through everything and have seen it all.."

The young hero was speechless towards the girl. He looked at their surroundings. This is the first time he had seen her without her haughty personality, and the first time he saw her shed a tear. He felt a twinge of guilt ran through his innermost being. He had always thought that she is nothing but an arrogant haughty girl who acts like she knows everything. Did she really lived through all of these painful events? With these agonizing thoughts in one's mind, any normal person would have already gone insane. But, he knows all too well that this girl is not a human, anyways. But, still..

"You are right, Mr. Hero.." She continued and tears started to form in her eyes. "I am a Witch."

He lowered his head slightly so she could not see the saddened expression in his face. After a few seconds, he faced her confidently. He saw that her head is lowered as well.

"If you are the Witch, then I am the Warlock." He proclaimed.

She lifted her head in surprise and looked at him fully. He smiled at her and she did the same. This is the first time she is at a loss for words.

"You are such an interesting man.." She said while slightly blushing.

"I will rid you of these nightmares.. But, only if you are beside me.."

She fully turned towards him. "Will you do it, Mr. Hero? Will you use your power to save the world and free us from this endless cycle of nightmares?"

He extended his hand towards her. "If you think I can do it, Witch.."

She smiled and she extended her hand towards him in return. "I will assist you in every way I can, Warlock.."

When both of their hands touched, the dimension around them shattered and the dream ended.

The young hero opened his eyes and noticed it was already morning. The area around him is empty save for his trainer's house nearby. His mind is now set and his path now clear. He must become stronger for the sake of the world. To rid the world of it's nightmares..

_You are the Warlock, and I am the Witch.._

He heard the voice of his Witch. His other half. He knows that with her at his side, he can never fail.

Author's Notes: Well, that's about it guys. I hope you like this one-shot about Jin and Rachel. Don't forget to give me reviews and feedbacks, okay? Til' next time, folks! *Salutes*


End file.
